O Amor Cai em Gotas
by Mica-Chan


O Amor Cai em Gotas   
By Mica-Chan   
  
  
Os passos curtinhos eram apressados. A chuva começara repentinamente e as quatro meninas não viam lugar algum onde pudessem se abrigar. A única solução era continuarem correndo.   
  
Sakura procurou driblar a chuva com a mochila na cabeça, mas enquanto salvava seu cabelo, a água castigava furiosamente sua roupa.   
  
- Ooh...lá se vai a minha tarde no parque.   
  
- Você reclama porque não sabe o meu drama.   
  
As três, ainda correndo, olharam para Rika, que parecia desolada.   
  
- O que houve, Rika?   
  
A menina sorriu, as gotas de chuva insistindo em rolar por seu rosto.   
  
- Ah, nada de mais. Minha mãe está viajando e meu pai está no trabalho, e eu...bom, eu esqueci a chave de cada do lado de dentro da porta.   
  
Chiharu parou a corrida, não mais se importando em fugir do banho inevitável. As amigas, ao verem a menina parada em plena chuva, também pararam.   
  
- Por que parou, Chiharu?   
  
- Nada, só estava pensando... Para onde você vai, se não tem ninguém em casa?   
  
- Acho que irei esperar na casa da sra. Takefuji.   
  
- Se quiser, pode ficar lá em casa, Rika.   
  
- Obrigada, Naoko, mas não é necessário. Se ficar com a sra. Takefuji, poderei ver quando meu pai chegar em casa.   
  
- Então está bem.   
  
Diante da resolução de Rika, as meninas continuaram caminhando. A chuva não dava trégua, lambendo com suas gotas frias cada centímetro da pele das garotas.   
  
Uma a uma as meninas foram se dispersando, ansiosas por chegarem em casa e se livrarem das roupas molhadas.   
  
Rika continuou caminhando apressada, apesar de saber que era inútil tentar se proteger da chuva, mas a água que caía em gotas cada vez mais grossas, fustigava sua pele e o quanto antes conseguisse se abrigar, melhor.   
  
Estava se sentindo levemente melancólica. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, apenas era uma sensação um tanto quanto angustiante.   
  
Estremeceu ao sentir uma brisa fria tocar em sua pele molhada, e procurou se aconchegar nos próprios braços cruzados.   
  
Caminhava olhando cuidadosamente para o chão, mas com a mente a quilômetros de distância, quando sentiu que esbarrou em alguém.   
  
- Desculpe.   
  
- Rika!   
  
A voz doce e levemente rouca fez seu coração disparar. Levantou seus olhos e encontrou os de Terada sobre si.   
  
- Professor Terada!   
  
Queria falar algo. Qualquer coisa, menos ficar ali, completamente embevecida diante do professor, sentindo sua face corar cada vez mais a cada segundo que passava.   
  
O semblante dele estava preocupado. O que teria dado em Rika para ficar andando na chuva fria?   
  
- O que está fazendo na chuva? Pode pegar um resfriado.   
  
A garota quis sumir. Não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer. Era difícil admitir que estava trancada fora de casa por uma distração sua.   
  
- Estou sem meu guarda-chuva e acho que esqueci a chave de casa.   
  
- E ia ficar na chuva até seus pais chegarem?   
  
Ela negou.   
  
- Não. Eu ia pedir para ficar com uma vizinha...Mas não estava com muita pressa de chegar - disse sorrindo.   
  
Terada a puxou para perto de si, de modo que ficasse coberta pelo seu guarda-chuva.   
  
- Venha, eu moro aqui perto. Pode ficar na minha casa até a chuva passar.   
  
Rika sentiu-se corar ainda mais pela proximidade dele. Tinha a impressão de estar vivendo um sonho, e não pretendia acordar tão cedo.   
  
A casa do professor Terada ficava realmente perto. Porém, para o coração de Rika que batia aflito, cada passo era saboreado como o melhor manjar. Quase sentiu-se triste por terem finalmente alcançado seu destino. Pelo menos, ali estava quente e aconchegante; e tudo parecia perfeito...como ele.   
  
Terada ficou parado em meio a sala, olhando para a figura feminina a sua frente. Ela era adorável. Meiga, pura e linda. A verdade, é que sentia seu coração inflamar cada olhar para Rika. Os grandes olhos castanhos, que brilhavam a cada vez que o viam, eram extraordináriamente belos, e a forma como ela lhe falava...seria capaz de atravessar o mundo apenas para ouvi-la falar.   
  
- O que foi?   
  
Surpreendido como uma criança em uma travessura, só então Terada deu-se conta de que fitava a garota há um longo tempo, o chão começando a ficar ensopado da água que escorria da roupa encharcada de Rika.   
  
- Acho que um banho seria uma boa idéia.   
  
- Aqui? Na sua casa?   
  
Diante do ar de espanto da garota, ele sentiu-se corar, mas conseguiu responder com uma sorriso.   
  
- Bom...eu creio que é melhor do que ficar molhada, não é? Vamos, enquanto você toma um banho eu preparo um chá quente.   
  
Rika acenou em concordância, completamente incapaz de dizer alguma coisa.   
  
O banho fora relaxante. De fato, a água quente fora como um bálsamo e agora sentia-se revigorada. Observou atentamente o banheiro masculino. Era muito bonito e extremamente organizado, como ela sabia que o professor Terada era, mas definitivamente era um banheiro masculino. Das paredes aos adornos, tudo gritava que fora decorado de acordo com uma personalidade masculina.   
  
A medida que descia as escadas, podia sentir o calor que vinha da sala. O professor provavelmente acendera a lareira.   
  
Caminhou timidamente até o aposento, e o encontrou lendo. Estava lindo, com o reflexo das chamas adornando seus cabelos. E havia trocado de roupa também. Parecia ainda mais bonito de moleton e camiseta.   
  
Terada ouviu o som suave de passou e levantou os olhos. A visão de Rika sendo engolida pela camisa do seu pijama, o fez sorrir.   
  
A garota abriu os braços, mostrando o tamanho gigantesco da camisa de mangas longas, que chegava até quase seus joelhos.   
  
- Estou me sentindo uma anã - comentou rindo.   
  
- Está perfeito. E de qualquer forma, é melhor do que continuar vestindo roupas molhadas - Ele fez uma pequena pausa, e então estendeu a xícara - Chá?   
  
Rika pegou a xícara das mãos de Terada, roçando levemente nos dedos do professor. Queria poder controlar o que sentia, mas era impossível. Sentia-se explodindo de felicidade e não queria que esse dia passasse jamais.   
  
- Eu liguei para o seu pai e lhe disse que você foi surpreendida pela chuva e por isso lhe ofereci minha casa.   
  
- E o que foi que ele disse?   
  
- Ele virá buscá-la quando sair do trabalho.   
  
- Quer dizer que ficarei aqui até lá?   
  
Ele apenas sorriu em resposta. Não estava muito seguro de estar fazendo a coisa certa. Ele não era tolo. Sabia dos sentimentos da garota e...por mais que negasse, conhecia os seus também. Rika precisava de um lugar para ficar, mas até onde era prudente tê-la tão perto?   
  
- No que está pensando, professor Terada?   
  
- Em nada especial. Gostou do chá?   
  
- Muito.   
  
- Rika, eu...   
  
O som estridente do telefone interrompeu Terada, fazendo-o levantar-se para atendê-lo. Quando voltou, encontrou a garota muito séria, olhando fixamente para a xícara de chá em suas mãos.   
  
A visão o enterneceu. Rika era como um anjo. Tão delicada e sensível, que fazia sua alma sorrir. E o semblante geralmente calmo e sereno era encantador.   
  
Na verdade, não havia nada que maculasse a perfeição da aparência de Rika. Ela amava seu sorriso, seus olhos, o cabelo, a pele alva, a voz doce, o jeito meigo e carinhoso.   
  
Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou diante da garota, retirando a xícara e pegando as mãos entre as suas. Os olhos dela estavam sobre ele, acompanhando cada gesto, por menor que fosse.   
  
Terada não parou muito para pensar, caso contrário não o faria. Mas neste momento, o seu coração clamava por isso, sua alma ansiava desesperadamente e não podia retroceder.   
  
Aproximou-se da face séria, tocando delicadamente a pele alva e macia do rosto de Rika, deixando os dedos deslizarem pela nuca, até alcançarem os cabelos sedosos.   
  
Ela não recuou e nem tomou alguma atitude. Apenas esperou, os olhos brilhando e o coração batendo furiosamente em seu peito.   
  
O beijo foi delicado e sincero. Os lábios doces tocaram-se fazendo explodir dentro de cada um, emoções que nenhum deles sabia existir.   
  
Quando afastou-se de Rika, Terada viu que a garota sorria. Era um sorriso tímido, mas amoroso e extremamente feliz.   
  
- Ainda é cedo, Rika.   
  
- Eu sei.   
  
- Você acha que...   
  
- Se me esperar, professor Terada, eu lhe prometo, jamais esquecerei.   
  
Ele sorriu mais uma vez e acariciou os fios rebeldes do cabelo da garota.   
  
- Eu esperarei.   
  
Colocou-se de pé e afastou-se, indo em direção à lareira. Ficou ali, observando as chamas muito vivas, ardendo com fúria. Quando voltou-se, encontrou Rika deitada no sofá, os olhos quase fechados.   
  
- Está cansada?   
  
- Hum-Hum.   
  
Ele sentou-se e colocou a cabeça da menina semi adormecida sobre suas pernas, enquanto brincava com os fios de cabelo.   
  
- O tempo que for preciso, Rika.   
  
  
FIM.   
27.06.01   
  
Feedback: gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / mica@Aoshi-sama.zzn.com 


End file.
